


You And The Avengers {One Shots & Preferences}

by CherryliciousFanfiction



Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, captain america: civil war - Fandom
Genre: Civil War, F/F, F/M, Romance, Scenarios, Science Bros, Swearing, besties, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryliciousFanfiction/pseuds/CherryliciousFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder what it would be like to be an Avenger, and your major crush on the amazing superheroes was actually reciprocated? Well, if you wonder, tell me, and I'll write your story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hi!   
I just wanted to say that I'll be doing preferences and one shots for the avengers.   
The first one isn't really good, but dint worry, they'll be better.   
So, yeah....bye!


	2. Parties. Ugh. Sort of Tony X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're not in the mood for one of Tony's ginormous parties.  
> (This one was bad, but they'll be better)

Music was all you could hear throughout Stark Tower. It clouded your mind, making it so you couldn't hear yourself think. Tony had thrown another party, but after a mission that ended up with you getting a hole in your shoulder, you didn't feel up to being involved.  
It was 11 at night, and you were trying to sleep, but it was too loud and the vibrations shook everything in your room. All of your friends - except Bruce - were down there, partying. You sighed and massaged your temples, trying to reduse the pounding headache that was starting to erupt.  
"Goddamn Stark, and his stupid goddamn parties..." You grumbled, pulling your phone out of your pocket.  
You were grumpy, and you wanted this party to either stop, or to be quieter. And when you were grumpy, you were terrifying. You called up Tony, who didn't pickup until the final ring.  
"(Y/N)!" Tony slurred. You could almost smell all the alcohol he's consumed so far. "You should come party. It'sss f-fun..." You rolled your eyes.  
"Listen Stark," you spat, "You will cut this party short. I've had it up to here with this bull shit and noise, and it will stop."  
Tony was silent for a second, and you could hear women giggling beside him. "All of us are having fun, (Y/L/N). Jeez. Don't be such a party pooper." He said chuckling.  
That pissed you off to the extreme. "Would you like to loose a limb tonight?" You growled. You could sense the fear radiating off of your good friend. Everyone's afraid of you in your grumpy state. You don't take any shit from anyone.  
"Oh-okay (Y/N), sure. I'll reschedual for a-another night." Tony stuttered quickly, hanging up as soon as he finished the sentence.  
You smiled to yourself as the music from downstairs cut out.  
You loved your friends....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to request! Just tell me if you want a preference or a one shot, and describe it!  
> Thanks.


	3. Late. Peter Parker X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the first time Peter was ever late.  
> Hopefully it's also his last.

Peter was late.  
Out of the six months you two had been dating, Peter was never late. Not even when he was out swinging from his web, saving peoples lives. Not once was Peter Parker late.  
You paced your room, your feet dragging across the plush beige carpet. Your parents were out of town like always, and instead of sneaking out for a date like usual, you picked up a pizza and you guys were going to eat in the house.  
You checked the digital clock on your nightstand. 7:20. Peter was twenty minutes late, and you were absolutely panicking.  
You froze in your spot, your eyes widening in realization.  
Peter could be dead.  
New York wasn't the safest place at night, and with him being SpirderMan, it made it fifty times worse.  
You closed your eyes, hoping that Peter was alright. You hoped he wasn't sprawled out dead on the sidewalk, or hanging from a clothesline. He had to be okay.  
Suddenly there were knocks on your window. Any normal person would flip, thinking it was an intruder, or some creep that found themselves on the fire escape, but these knocks came in a familiar pattern. It was Peter in morse code.  
You laugh, happy he's alive, and your throw open your window, ready for him to pounce into your open arms, but that doesn't happen.  
Peters mask was all bloody, and he sluggishly climbed into your room. You almost screamed at the sight of him.  
"H-hey (Y/N), s-sorry I'm late..." He stuttered, slowly pulling his mask off.  
You teared up at the gashes that were slowly leaking blood onto his face.  
"P-Peter?" You asked, trying so hard not to sob. Sure, you were happy he wasn't dead, but he was still in pain.  
"Shhh," Peter coos, raising a shaking hand to your face, cupping your cheek. "I-I'm fine. Just shaken up, I'm alright." Peter gives you a reassuring grin. His teeth shine in the light of your room.  
You rip Peter into your body, hugging him with all your strength. Peter chuckles, wrapping his slender arms around you.  
After a minute or two of just standing there listening to his heat beats and steady breathing, you move out of his arms slightly, only to grab the base of his neck and kiss him passionately.  
You moaned into the kiss, fireworks going off. It wasn't your first kiss with Peter, but each kiss was more extravagant than the last.  
You pulled away due to the lack of oxygen, and rested your head on his shoulder. Peter brought his lips to your hairline.  
"I love you, Peter. I really do, and I thought I lost you. I love you so much." You whispered into his SpiderMan costume frantically.  
"H-hey, listen," Peter whispered, pulling you head back to look in your (E/C) eyes. You looked back into his deep, chocolate brown eyes that were filled with loved. "I love you, and you'll never, ever lose me, okay?"  
You nodded you head, and your eyes glossed over again. "Okay. Okay."  
The blood on Peters face was drying, but that didn't obscure the beauty of his face.  
You brought your right hand up to Peters face, careful not to hit a cut. "I got pizza," You whispered to him, smiling.  
His eyes brightened even more. "Hell yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to request in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Request a one shot or preference in the comments! I always read them! And don't be afraid to ask questions, I answer those too!


End file.
